Moon's Smile
by DragonAria
Summary: I looked up at the moon, wondering just how beautiful it is. It owned the sky at night. Before you notice the stars, you notice the moon first. Be awed by its fullness, wonder where it had gone, or ask it to smile down and wink at you.


**This is a one-shot of Nurarihyon no Mago(my currently addicted-to anime).**

**I kinda want to put myself into 'Night' Rikuo's shoes and then I got this idea of friends.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>As the sakura blossoms fall, raining all around me, under this majestic full moon, I sit on a sakura tree branch, my sword on my side. I stare blankly into the sake cup I held. It was half-filled and I was just staring at it. A pink petal fell exactly at the center.<p>

_Bull's Eye,_ I thought. I had to grin with that. But a thought came in barging into my mind, which wiped the grin off my face clean. If I was this sake cup, at this moment, I hold two things: sake, which has no true color no true shape; and a sakura petal, beautiful and definite. Now, how does that sound? For me, ironic.

Hey, I was just enjoying my night when that damned thought entered my mind. How did it come to this again? I looked up at the moon, wondering just how beautiful it is. It owned the sky at night. Before you notice the the stars, you notice the moon first. Be awed by its fullness, or wonder where it had gone, or ask it to smile down and wink at you. Sure, it does borrow light, but it has beauty that the sun could not compare of.

Now, wait.

Sake and a sakura petal in a single sake cup.

The moon borrowing its light from the sun but still have its own place, beauty and power.

Doesn't that sound like the situation I'm in?

I scoffed softly. Such a peaceful night to choose such a chaotic thought.

I own the night.

He enjoys the day.

I fight and lead.

He slacks and cowers.

Now, is that fair?

Not that I'm complaining, but I do wonder what it would be like for someone like me to experience the sun's grace of heat on my skin, and walk around feeling it, and not just get a look of pity from the moon. I wonder what is it like for my night-accustomed eyes to see the light of day.

And I do wonder why am I thinking these crap.

What's wrong with me tonight? Should a Third Master of yokai really think like this?

I tried to blink and shake away these thoughts but, what the heck?

I sighed deeply.

Here I am, the Third Master of the Nura yokai clan, borrowing my _own_ body at night. And my 'day' self is trying his hardest on resisting me to take charge of this piece of meat and bone. Keeping me in the dark, literally.

My thoughts were interrupted by the rowdiness of the other yokais inside the house. Probably drowning themselves down on the never-ending sake and burying themselves on the never-ending food.

Kubinashi was probably serving his neck off with all the demands of food and sake, while Kurotabo and Aotabo were drowning themselves in the sakes. Kejoro was probably serving all these yokais food and sakes, and have Yuuki-onna serve them ice cold. Natto-kid was…I don't know about that kid, probably just joining the rowdiness at the house. Together with Zen, Ryouta-Neko and the others…

A slow smile suddenly invaded my lips as I stare at their shadows through the door.

Now, I'm _surprised._ When had I learned to smile by myself and with no humor at all(and I refer others' fear as 'humor', by the way)?

I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder and I nearly jumped out of my skin but I checked the composed façade of my expression in check. I turned around and saw Zen standing beside me, smiling down at me.

"What are you smiling bitterly there?" He smelled like sake. _Definitely_ sake. But, come to think of it, what's new?

"I wasn't." I replied in my usual calm and confident voice. We were silent for a few moments, just watching the happily dancing shadows of the other yokais inside the house.

"Let's go," Zen broke the silence between us, "Sandaime."

I grinned up at him. He offered his hand and I took it as support as I stood up. "Call me 'Rikuo', Zen."

He smiled back at me.

Yeah, I had followers. No, _friends_ would be a more suiting name to call them. I don't need the sun anymore. I don't need its grace as long as I have my friends', my comrades' warmth with me.

These friends of mine beamed their smiles at me as I walked in and welcomed me with sincerity that I actually felt.

It's alright for my 'day' self to borrow this body. For him to realize that these normally annoying and lazy yokais aren't only followers or servants or protectors. They could also be companions, both in good times, in bad times, or at times when you just have nothing to do but to hang out with them.

Even under the gracefully majestic full moon's smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**hope you guys like it.**

**And please review!**

**Good or bad are both accepted, though I would very much prefer and be thankful to hear(and read) good comments from my readers.**

**Thanks, again!  
><strong>


End file.
